deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Cecily Campbell
Cecily is from a prestigious aristocratic family. She is a 3rd generation knight from the Knight Guards of Houseman, the Third City of the Independent Trade Cities. Her grandfather, a former nobleman who became a knight, was one of the founders of the Independent Trade Cities during the Valbanill War. After the war ended, the Cambell family served as knights protecting the city's independence. When her father died of an illness, Cecily took up the role of the head of house, and thus became a knight. She believes strongly in justice, the protection of the city and its citizens. In the manga and light novels, Cecily is depicted as a strong, smart girl with great leadership skills, evident early when she leads a group of knights and mercenaries against a band of thieves and monsters. She quickly learns from her mistakes and is a skilled sword fighter. The anime portrays her in the opposite: she is inadequate and possesses mediocre swordsmanship, though she does improve as the series progresses. Cecily cares deeply about the people around her, whether the citizens of the Independent Trade City or her closest friends. She very quickly becomes concerned about Lisa’s wellbeing, wanting to know if Luke takes good care of her and making sure of her happiness. When Aria describes her life as a demon sword, Cecily compares it to slavery. Even when attacked by an assassin while in the militant nation, she sympathizes with the girl’s motives and desire for independence. Through her kindness, she is able to empathize with anyone, including Jack Strader and Lisa Oakwood. Battle with Luke Ainsworth vs. Asuna and Kirito (by Red243) Asuna and Kirito were walking in the grassland in the search of finding the boss floor. However, they also heard that there were two new players joining in the game, and one of them also had a weapon not known in the game. They were both curious about the weapon, and tried to find the person who had that weapon. "Asuna, we need to be careful when we did find someone with an unknown weapon," Kirito warned. As they continued to walked around the grassland, they find Cecily, and Luke approaching them. Then Asuna notice the sword that Cecily was carrying; it was the weapon unknown in the game. "We had come to challenge you two to a battle?" Asuna asked. Agreeing with the challenge, Luke drawed his sword, and Kirito drawed his sword as well. They were both blocking each others swords, hoping to see an opening. With Luke being focused on Kirito, Cecily knew she could attack him, but she also knew it would be dishonorable to attack someone unguarded. Cecily turned her attention on Asuna, who draws her two rapiers in order to defend her self. "I hope you better prepared yourself," Cecily warned as she began to swing her sword at Asuna, but she blocked it with her rapiers. They kept clashing each other with their swords and neither opponent would landed a blow on the other. However, Asuna eventually stabbed Cecily in the stomach, causing her to disappear from the game. Luke witnessed Cecily's defeat as her sword was left behind. Despite this, Luke continued the fight Kirito, trying swinged his sword at his opponent, but he dodged it. Then Kirito stabbed Luke in the leg with his sword, causing him great pain. Knowing his opponent wouldn't be able to move due to his leg being stabbed, Kirito finished him off by stabbing him in the stomach as well. This causes Luke to disappeared, but not before he smiled upon Kirito after the battle. Then he headed towards Asuna, who wad happy that Kirito survived. The two looked at the sword that Cecily left behind. Then he looked at Asuna and asked her, "I wonder what kind of sword this is?" "Maybe we should leave it behind," Asuna repiled as she and Kirito continued their search to find the boss room. It would be a hard journey, but if they could survive the game, then they could finally returned to the real world. Winner: Kirito & Asuna Expert's Opinion While Luke and Cecily were great at sword combat, Kirito and Asuna had mastered their swords better than their opponents. In Addition to that, Kirito and Asuna both had superior speed in battle, and they also had battled up to the 75 floor in the long run. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Human Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Female Warriors Category:Anime/Manga Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites Category:Book Warriors